1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to document security and, more particularly, to a method for creating self-authenticating documents, and such self-authenticating documents.
2. Background Information
There is a great desire to decrease the fraudulent use of valuable documents, such as personal checks, postal money orders, clothing tags, and other important labels and documents. With the advances in modern technology of devices, such as color printers, copy machines, and scanners, counterfeit reproductions of the above valuable documents may often be produced with ease by criminals resulting in difficulty in the detection of the original from the forged copy.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for creating self-authenticating documents, and documents that are self-authenticating.